silence is golden or so it seems
by paige205
Summary: Nicholas locked Lucy in a closet and this is the aftermath of that also Lucy finds out something scary and life threatening can Nicholas and the drake family save her in time or lose her to another vampire.
1. New Edited Prologue

**Silence is golden or so it seems.**

Lucy's pov

Prologue

A week ago my best friend had become a vampire in a transition that almost killed her. Her brother my worst enemy or at least that what I thought he was became my boyfriend. Their mum became a queen and I got locked in closet and found out that I had a crazy vampire stalker . it was a very intense week for me.

My best friend of 16 years was a vampire her name was solange drake. She was desired all over the world and had the protection of six very strong very good-looking vampire brothers. I had basically lived in the drake house my whole life. My parents only lived up the road but they where never home always going to weird meetings and festivals I guess thats the life of hippies for you . They did take me along to a couple but in the end we came to the agreement that every time they went away I would stay with the drakes what can I say these places where weird and the people freaked me out . That's how I ended up here for the most intense week of my life and I still had 3 weeks to go I wonder what else could happen.

Lady Natasha was a vampire who called herself the queen. She wanted solange dead before she went through her blood change but that didn't work out so well. Me Nicholas and Kieran saved solange and gave her the blood to get her through the change just in time. while we were doing this solanges mum Helena killed lady Natasha and ended up being crowned queen much to her and her family's dismay.

Me and Nicholas had always annoyed each other I figured he hated me and as much as I didn't like that thought I still found it funny winding him up. I've even broke his nose a couple of times which I was pleased about he on the other hand didn't find it as amusing as me. But during the fight with lady Natasha and the hel-blair and hounds he kissed me it wasn't the first time we kissed but the other times didn't count. He was so worried about me and his sister during this fight that I guess he sort of forgot to keep up the act that he didn't like me and it led him to kissing me. It wasn't my first kiss and he wasn't my first boyfriend but this kiss just changed everything for me I love him I know that now. I haven't told him that yet and im sure I will wait till he says it first. But my life has changed a lot and I have the feeling that things are going to get a lot worse before they start to get better.


	2. Consequences edited

Chapter 1

Consequences

Lucy's point of view

The slimy good for nothing vampire locked me a closet with no food , water or a toilet. Its been two days since ive heard anything from any of the drakes they went off to fight some rouge vampires who decided that without lady Natasha they where just going to run wild. Two days without hearing if my boyfriend ,bestfriend and my second family where okay. Im going to kick his ass when he gets home i swear he is going to pay for this.

Nicholas point of view 

it feels like we have waited underground for months. The fight is over. We won and lost no one i know i should be happy but all i can think about is Lucy she is still in that closet and i can not remember how long ive been away. I've never felt so guilty in my life i just want to get home to her and take whatever punishment she has thought up for me and you can be sure she has thought on up.

I looked around the cave we had camped out in while the sun was up. My parents Logan Quinn and Connor where all awake and now we where just waiting on Solange . my mum looked angry and i could not think of a reason why. We won both battles we have been in we got solange through the blood change we helped logans new girlfriend isabeu and her clan and we where getting ready to head home. I didn't have much time to think on those thoughts because as soon as she noticed that i was awake her dark stare turned on me and made my blood run cold. Well to be honest that can not really happen to me but you know what i mean.

'YOU LOCKED LUCY IN A CLOSET'

I glared at my brothers i can not believe they told her.

'mum listen you know what Lucy is like she wanted to come here, i couldn't have her here okay i couldn't worry about her like that i know she is going to kill me but at least she will be able to kill me right'

Helena's face softened a bit at this she knew how much her son loved Lucy and she was glad they where happy but she also knew Lucy wasn't going to let this go

'Nicholas you know there is going to be hell to pay when you get home she is not going to let this go, but for one second imagine how she feels the poor girl has been locked up for two days straight with no food or anything and no one to give her news she is going to be distraught she probably thinks we are dead '

'i know your right okay and i will take whatever she throws at me okay ive never felt so bad and i want to get home you have no idea okay'

Just as i finished saying that solange woke up finally okay so we can finally go home.

'Say hi to Lucy for us okay guys im sorry i can not come back but we have our own things we need to sort out'

I turned around to see Logan looking gulitly we knew he wasn't coming home for a couple of weeks and we understood. We said our goodbyes and ran home.

Lucys point of view

One moment i was sitting in complete darkness and silence filling the air and the next moment the closet door was open and there they all were. Looking scared but alive thank god. I hugged all of them except Nicholas i couldn't deal with him right now i was so happy to see him but i was still so mad at him. As i said finished saying hi to everyone i told them i was going to get something to eat and then go upstairs and with that i left the room still having not said one word to Nicky.

Solanges point of view

When Lucy got out of the closet she looked happy and mad. She didn't look at my brother which i could see hurt him so much. She said hi to everyone but him and left the room. I knew she would be mad but the last time she gave Nicholas the silent treatment it had lasted seven weeks and it was only because mum put them in a room together for hours that the silent treatment ended. I didn't know what to do everyone looked shocked and i could tell they where all thinking the same thing as me.

Nicholas moved away from the closet and sat down on the sofa with his head in his hands. We could all hear Lucy upstairs on her bed crying but i didn't know which one to go to first. Nicholas looked so helpless but Lucy was distraught.

I went over to Nicholas and put my arm around his shoulder and said

'she is just angry okay she doesn't hate you i saw her face light up when she saw that you were here and safe okay go talk to her'

'she wont talk to me the last time this happen mum was the reason we started talking again'

He looked at mum to see if there was anything she could do but she just shook her head and said that this time it was up to him

And with that he got up and walked upstairs i don't know if he was going to Lucy or going to his room but im sure we would find out.

Lucys pov

I can not believe I ignored him but I just couldn't deal with his apologizes at the time.

(knock knock)

I held my breath I knew who it would be but I just didn't know if I could deal with this

'Lucy please let me in let me explain please'

he sounded heartbroken and I knew then that I couldn't do this to him or myself I ran to the door flung it open and jumped into his arms.

'im sorry Nicky im sorry I was scared I didn't know where you were its been two days'

'ssssh okay its okay to be honest I was expecting more shouting not that I don't like this' he said and held her so tight that she started to lose her breath.

'Nicky I can not breath remember vampire strength puny little human here'

he laughed and loosened his grip but didn't make any move to put her down. Instead he shut the door and with Lucy still in his arms walked over to the bed layed her down and climbed on top of her.

Solanges pov

I don't know what's going on upstairs but its far to much giggling for someone who is suppose to be mad.

Nicholas pov

I couldn't believe it I thought she was going to be so mad I expected to have a broken nose or something by now. But instead she has her hands running all over my chest and he lips well her lips wont stop kissing me.

I broke a way from the kiss for a second and smirked when I heard Lucy moan

'if this is the treatment im going to get every time I lock you in a closet im going to do it more often'

'no you wont you have to promise me that next time there is a fight you will take me with you'

with that I sat up basically dumping Lucy from the position on my lap that she had taken during the make out session.

'NO IM NOT IM NOT PUTTING YOU IN DANGER LIKE THAT I WOULDNT BE ABLE TO CONCENTRATE AND YOU KNOW THAT HOW WOULD I PROTECT YOU.

'PROTECT ME YOU THINK I NEED YOU TO PROTECT ME'

'Lucy im sorry okay but I can not put you in the middle of something like that ever again'

'its not your choice okay im your girlfriend not you pet dog you can train'

'IM NOT COMPARING YOU TO A DOG I CARE ABOUT YOU TO MUCH TO SEE YOU GET HURT AND I WILL BE DISTRACTED WITH YOUR SAFTEY THE WHOLE TIME'

'I DONT CARE I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU, YOU LOCK ME IN A CLOSET FOR TWO DAYS AND THEN TELL ME THAT NEXT TIME YOU HAVE TO GO AWAY AGAIN YOUR GOING TO DO THE EXACT SAME THING WHAT THE HELL'

'it wont be as bad next time I promise please lets just calm down you know my family can hear us'

'I DONT CARE IF YOUR FAMILY CAN HEAR US YOUR A COMPLETE ASS YOU KNOW THAT DONT COME NEAR ME AND DONT TALK TO ME'

and with that Lucy ran out of the room without looking back.


	3. Chapter 2 problems with lucy

**Chapter 2 – problems with lucy**

Lucy ran straight to the living room where she knew all the drake family except Logan where sitting.

They all turned to look at her when she walked in but could tell by the look on her face that it would be best not to say anything in till she had calmed down,

when Nicholas walked in with a sad look on his face they knew that Lucy had still not forgiven him for locking her in a closet.

'look Lucy I know your upset with my son but can we maybe try and get past it he feels so guilty and he never wanted to hurt you'

'liam I know your just looking out for you son but I think you should know that he is a complete TWAT okay I don't want to talk to him or get past it'

'Luce baby please I sorry can you not just forgive me I promise I will make it up to you'

'NO does no one listen to me to say vampire's have great hearing you never seem to hear a word I say Nicholas is an ass okay we made up about the closet thing

'made up or made out hey nick'

'Shut up connor just leave it out okay I am not in the mood for your bullshit'

'so if you two made up what are you fighting about now'

'well dad Lucy thinks that next time I should take her into the middle of battle just so she doesn't feel left out'

'NICHOLAS SHUT UP I HATE YOU OKAY WE ARE DONE I CAN NOT BELIVE HOW MUCH OF A JERK YOU ARE GO TO HELL, IM GOING HOME I DONT WANT TO BE UNDER THE SAME ROOF AS YOU... DICKHEAD

'Lucy you can not go home its not safe for you out there, you have our smell all over you god knows what you will attract.

'I don't care I am going and let people come after me at least then I will be in the middle of a fight instead of locked in a fucking closet waiting to find out if your all alive'

Lucy got up and went upstairs to pack her bag there was no stopping her and Nicholas and solange knew that she didn't want to be around them and if she didn't want to do something she wouldn't do it and no one could make her.

But they all knew that as soon as she walked out that door she would be in danger they just didn't know how long it would take for danger to find her.

Little did they know that danger was just around the corner and was coming faster at Lucy then anyone expect someone was waiting in the dark for her and was going to stop at nothing to get her and she was walking right towards him as soon as she left the house.

**A/N**

**sorry it took so long but im going to be working for the next couple of days so I wont be able to work on this story or my other as quickly as you all want but I promise there will be a new chapter up as soon as I have the time so please be patient **

**thanks for the reviews :) **


	4. Chapter 3 Danger

**Chapter 3- Danger **

Lucy packed up all her clothes and headed towards the front door she knew no one would stop her no one would dare.

She headed down the road trying to remember her way home in the dark it would have been easier if she took her car but the keys where in the living room and she didn't want to go in there with Nicholas sat there.

It was a cold night and the wind was hitting the trees making a whistling sound. You could tell that it had been raining as the grass was still wet and there was little bits of water from the trees hitting Lucys shoulder as she was walking.

Lucy had the strange feeling that someone was following her

'god could that bloody boy just leave me alone' she whispered to herself.

She carried on down the road but she picked up pace she didn't want it to seem like she was running but she did want to get home as quick as she could.

She heard the sound of a twig snapping behind her and her anger built up

'NICHOLAS JUST GO AWAY AND STOP FOLLOWING ME ITS PATHETIC I DONT WANT TO TALK TO NOW LEAVE ME ALONE'

she turned back round and carried on walking she was so angry that tears started forming in her eyes

great she thought he is going to think he made me cry what a joke.

She heard another noise behind her and this time she started running she didn't care if she look stupid or if this made him laugh she just wanted to get home.

Suddenly she felt something collided with the back of her head and the last thing she saw was someone walking around her body and this person wasn't Nicholas or any of the drakes.

Then darkness hit her.

**A/N **

**thanks for reading everyone :) **

**don't worry you wont have to wait long for the next chapter im writing it now :) **


	5. Chapter 4 Sniffing her out

**Chapter 4- sniffing her out **

Nicholas pov

we heard Lucy leave the house and as she shut the front door I felt my heart snap in half. She broke up with me I couldn't believe it I loved her and it was over just like that.

my family where looking at me I guess they thought I was going to go crazy and scream and throw things but to be honest I didn't have the energy I was broken I felt like I couldn't even move.

I felt weak and for a vampire that's not good. I needed her back I would win her heart back if it was the last thing I did.

'mum she is in danger' I choked the words out as I didn't want to think of her in danger.

Mum looked at me with her sad eyes I didn't like those eyes when she had her killer eyes on I could handle her but she just looked at me with pity and I felt like a small boy again

'she will be fine Nicholas she is in her car and on her way home'

Nicholas nodded and turnt his eyes to scan the room and see what his siblings where doing.

As he was looking around the room he spotted something on the table that made his heart break even more.

He jumped up and ran to the table he picked up the keys on the table and turnt round to his family who all looked shocked at the way he ran to the table

'THESE ARE LUCYS CAR KEYS'

'Nicholas calm down she must have a spare set

this time it was solange who spoke for the first time in ages

'but the thing is mum she doesn't I've known her all my life I was there when she got the car she only has one set of keys and if they are here that means she is walking home and that's bad'

with that Nicholas ran out of the house and down the street which not 20 minutes before Lucy had been on.

He sniffed the air and caught the scent that made him feel like crumbling to the floor

BLOOD

he ran to wear the puddle was and knew straight away that this was Lucys blood.

He spent so much time round that girl that he knew the smell of her blood no matter where it was.

He growled into the air and ran back towards his house to tell his family.

What was he going to do if anything happened to her he was going to kill anyone who had something to do with it.


	6. Chapter 5Mission for love

**Chapter 5- mission for love **

Nicholas pov

I got back to the house and threw the front door open with such force that im amazed it didn't fly of the hinges and hit the floor.

I ran into the living room but no one was there I thought they would have heard me screaming from miles away so where the hell where my family. Lucy was in trouble and I couldn't spend more then seconds here I needed to find her before anything happened to her.

'HEY EVERYONE YOU HAVE TO GET YOUR FUCKING ARSES DOWN HERE NOW ITS URGENT'

all of a sudden everyone was in the living room looking at him like he was mental

well to be fair i was feeling a bit crazy but that was only because the love of my life had broke up with me, left the house and something happened to her. I don't know what happened but I swear down I will fucking find out.

' we have a problem I ran up the road that Lucy would have walked to get home and half way up there was a puddle of blood, and I know what your thinking maybe it wasn't her blood but I have spent years around her I know the smell of her blood,

they all looked completely shocked at what I said I don't know if they believed me but they had to help me do something about it what

mum took action straight away she shouted orders at everyone but to be honest I was to busy thinking about Lucy and if she was okay.

Lucys pov

I woke up in a dark room I didn't know where I was but it was really cold. I tried to move but my head hurt.

I lifted my hands up to feel my head and got a shock

it had blood on it fresh blood just spilling out onto my hands

oh god this wasn't good im going to die here and the last thing I said to the love of my life was we are over and I hate you

'NICHOLAS' I shouted before letting the darkness take me again.

Kidnappers pov

I knew if I let her head bleed out she would be close to death and that's what I want

the closer she got to death the quicker I could turn her and then she would be mine and forget all about that drake prince that she loves and that whole family

she would be mine for eternity


	7. Chapter 6 Finding Her

**Chapter 6 – Finding her**

**Nicholas POV**

Nicholas was fuming when his mum had gone around telling everyone where jobs they had to do he hadn't been listening to busy worrying about Lucy and if she was okay.

It turns out his job was to sit at home and wait for news. He wasn't happy about that how could they just expect him to sit here and do nothing it was crushing him. He just wanted to hold Lucy and tell her everything was okay but he couldn't do that unless they found her.

come on come on he thought please someone just call with news anyone im going mental no one calls in the next 5 minutes im going out there and looking for her myself she is my girlfriend after all

that's when the thought hit him Lucy wasn't his girlfriend she broke up with him

'DAM IT LUCE' he shouted he was so angry that he didn't care what he broke

'AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGH'

he couldn't take it any longer he needed to find her before she was lost forever.

**Lucys pov**

my eyes felt really heavy like no matter how hard I tried I just couldnt open them. This only heightened my other senses like I could smell this really strong acid smell and it made me sick. Also I could hear noises like fighting upstairs

I wanted to concentrate on what was going on but the pain was to much. It wasn't just my head this time my neck hurt

I think if I just sleep abit longer I will feel better again.

With that Lucy fell asleep dreaming of Nicholas.

**Kidnappers pov**

just a little bit longer that's it and then I can change her if only time would go quicker.

All of a sudden the door flew open and in jumped all of the drake family except Nicholas. They crouched down into the fighting position and started growling.

I could tell this was not going to go very well.

**Solanges pov**

we jumped into the room and saw who the kidnapper was. We couldn't believe it why would he want Lucy. He was our friend basically a member of our family and he was doing this to hurt us.

i looked around the room but couldn't see Lucy anywhere.

Where was she what had he done to her and had we got their in time

Nicholas was going to kill us if anything happens or has happened to Lucy Not to mention I wouldnt be able to live without Lucy she is my bestfriend my sister and my brothers love.

**A/N**

**sorry its taken so long but ive been working none stop for the past week and this is the only time ive had free.**

**I know its short but I would appreciate it if I didn't get comments saying its to short I have to work and I don't have the time to right really long chapters at the minute.**

**Next time I post I promise it will be longer **

**thanks guys all you reviewers mean a lot you make my day better when I see your comments soon thanks :) **


	8. Authors Note

**A/N**

sorry if you think this is an update...

I know its been a while and im sorry about that... a new update will be up soon I promise but at the minute I have writers block lol :)

thanks everyone who likes the story and follows the story it always makes me feel good reading the reviews you send :)

promise the update will be up soon either 2moro or this weekend

thanks so much if anyone has any ideas on the new chapter then let me know

should lucy become a vampire ?

who should the kidnapper be ?

who should fine lucy nicholas or solange and her family ?

two of you lucky people while get a camo apperance or a recurring character in this story depends which on you want

all you have to do is send in info about you

I dont mean that in a weird way lol

I mean eye colour hair height I dont worry about things like weight

boy and girl character

you can either be a vampire and hunter or just a human who stumbles into the vampire world

please just email and let me know

thanks everyone

lots of love

xxxxxxx


	9. Chapter 7 Bloodlust

**Chapter 7- Blood lust **

**Quinn's pov**

I couldn't even imagine what Nicholas was going threw if it was hunter that had been taken I would have gone around and killed who ever got in my way in till I found her. Yeah before I met hunter I was a player and I do sometimes miss those days of just random girls vampire or human but then the girl of my dreams came along and now I can not imagine life without her.

So I know that Nicholas will not be able to life without Lucy hell even before they where dating when they would just tease each other he still loved her.

**Solanges pov**

I could smell blood, sweet sweet blood maybe this wasn't a good idea I can not concentrate I must find out where that smell is coming from actually I must find out whos blood it is because its mouthwatering I must have it NOW.

**Nicholas pov**

I can not just sit here any more I can trace my family and help them find Lucy

fucking hell its just evil leaving me here I should be out there I want to find her I need to find her I can not sit here and wait around any more im going crazy

the house is to silent. I'm going to go find her I will take whatever shit my family well my mum gives me as long as I have Lucy save and sound in my arms

solanges pov

im getting closer to the smell now I can not describe what it smells like but its the sweetest thing ive ever smelled the beating of the heart is calling me closer and closer how could my family not notice this its amazing just what I need.

I can not believe my family haven't noticed me gone I guess there to busy with HIM the guy we trusted I could tell they are angry im angry but the smell has taken over everything im feeling and its all I can concentrate on.

Solange found herself in a hidden tunnel just in front of her was a door. I looked just like any other door but the smell that was coming from that room was not normal it was magnificent to Solange and she needed it. She could feel her fangs touching her bottom lip that's how much she needed this blood and nothing was going to stop her getting it nothing at all.

She opened the door and stepped inside the smell was overpowering every other sense she had she didn't care who it was this blood wanted her to taste it so that's what she is going to do.

She could feel the blood-lust her eyes where narrowed her mouth was dry with anticipation she creped forward slowly and silently like a deadly predator leaned into a crouch and threw herself at the helpless weak girl sat in the corner the blood was all she was thinking about and it was going to taste good

she sunk her teeth into the girls neck and drank the sweet nectar that was blood she didn't feel like stopping she wasn't going to stop at all no one was ending this for her in till she heard the four words that made her blood cold

'solanges your hurting me'

**A/N**

**thanks everyone for reading :) **

**the chance to appear in this story as either a camo role or a new main character is still open **

**I have received emails and they are looking good **

**two parts are up either male and female or whatever **

**your choice on what you want to be human vampire hunter anything you want**

**im going to stop taking emails about it 2moro and then I will write the next chapter **

**thanks everyone **

**xxx**


	10. Chapter 8 Damage

**Damage**

**solanges pov**

I would know that voice anywhere I had heard that voice from the moment she started talking she never shut up it was LUCY

but her blood I need it its mouthwatering I feel like I can not stop im trying my hardest to stop

but nothing was working god dammit I need to stop Stop Stop

that's when I heard the voice I really didn't want to hear.

STOP SOLANGE STOP YOUR HURTING HER STOOOOOOP

**Helena's pov**

I looked at the kidnapper and my anger boiled right to the top of my head just waiting to boil over we trusted him we thought of him as family but one thing I don't understand is how is he a vampire he was our human body guard and if Nicholas ever found out he would hunt him down.

Then the smell hit my nose it was defiantly Lucy her blood I could sense where she was but I knew we had to incapacitate the man in front of us

I didn't want to kill him just yet I wanted information that only he could give us

'liam don't kill him hurt him knock him out but don't kill him he has information for us'

I knew the blood must have been hard for solange so I looked round to where she was stood when we entered but she wasn't there

now I knew we had problems solange had just turned being within close proximity of blood would certainly be hard for her we should have thought about that before we came here. What worried me the most was where was she.

'quinn Logan connor find solange find her now she has to be around here GO NOW'

**quinns pov**

the smell of lucys blood was a lot stronger now so we knew we where nearing where she was being held

we heard a muffled cry and gasp and all tensed up then we heard Lucy say solanges name something must be wrong solange would never purposely hurt Lucy hell she love's her we all do.

Logan opened the door and gasped and growled at the site in front of his eyes

me and connor had no idea what was going on Logan wouldn't let us look but as soon as he screamed we knew what was going on

'STOP SOLANGE STOP YOUR HURTING HER STOOOOOOP

he flew into the room and pulled solange off Lucy. He didn't want to hurt his sister you could see that but he had to do something. but the thing that scared us the most is that as soon as solange was ripped of Lucy she started chocking on lucys blood. This wasn't normal

we knew we had to get them home someone had to look at both of them. Nicholas was going to freak out when he see's Lucy and then he is going to go mental when he hears that solange drank from her.

'Logan does this smell right to you it smells wrong her blood is wrong'

'I know I was thinking that we need to get her to mum she will know what to do but what about solange if anything happens to Lucy she is going to be crushed as soon as she comes to her senses she is going to be in so much pain about what she has done'

'I know but Lucy needs help hurry'

**Nicholas pov**

This is fucking crazy where are my family where is Lucy what's going on. I need to know im going mental please just someone have news or I swear whoever did this are going to pray they were never fucking born.

Then I heard it the sound I have been waiting all night to hear my family arriving home and

also two heartbeats one very faint and barely there and the other one going strong I hoped for her sake and mine that Lucy was the strong one I need her to be the strong one.

The doored opened and my heart dropped there was Lucy in quinns arms she looked dead please don't be dead I knew I shouldn't shout but I couldn't help it

'LUCY... LUCY WAKE UP DO YOU HEAR ME WAKE UP DONT LEAVE ME LUCE BABE PLEASE'

that's when I saw them bring HIM in I can not even think about him right now I want to kill him torture him but that beautiful girl in my brothers hands was all I could focus on that was in till mum and dad brought her in

my sister with her mouth covered in blood Lucy blood I could smell it on her she looked so upset but that didn't matter to me I could rip her head of right now

what I did next was just what everyone was expecting I ran towards her and shouted screamed and tried not to hit her I wanted to I really wanted to but Lucy would kill me for hurting solange and Lucy needed me I needed her and that's all that mattered to me

so I walked over to quinn took my beautiful girl from his arms turned around and walked to her room without talking to anyone else.

I didn't know what was going happen Lucy needed blood and rest and love and I am the only one going to give that to her everyone else better stay away from her including my family if anyone tried to come near her I swear I would rip their heads off I was going to protect her with my life and nothing was going to change that.

**Drake family pov**

downstairs everyone had moved into the living room. They tied up the kidnapper and searched him very carefully they where not going to make the same mistake they made with Kieran a couple of weeks ago.

No one knew what to say the look in Nicholas was so scary his eyes where burning with hated and anger a look no one had ever seen on him before.

Lucy meant everything to him and he was not going to let anything happen to her every again

as for solange she looked like death Nicholas had never spoke to her like that and on top of that she was feeling guilty very guilty Lucy was her best friend and sister but something confused her

'I tried to stop I was pulling away but something kept pulling me back' she whispered

everyone turnt round and looked at her.

'its okay sol He' Logan said while pointing at the tied up ex bodyguard 'put something in her blood to make it nearly impossible to stop drinking her blood he wanted to turn her he was very close but she is going to be okay she will still be human but things might be different for her after this we just have to wait and see'

Helena drake looked at her sons that where still down here and said something that shocked them all.

'connor, Duncan, Logan ,quinn I think it might be best if you call isabeau hunter Jessie and Bethany they should all be here right now and sol call Kieran everyone who is a member of this family either by blood or by love should be here okay Nicholas will be in a state of despair and I don't think he is going to let anyone of us near Lucy but someone has to be okay and Kieran and hunter and can look after her during the day go now do it'

with that 4 of the 7 drake brothers and solange got up to call the only person who could calm them down at this minute. The loves of there life's.

**A/N**

**thanks for waiting so long for an update ive been really busy with work and home and with it being Christmas I have a lot to do but here is an update and If I do say so my self a long one :) as for the competition 2 people won they both decided to be vampires and good vampires on the side of the drakes so well done Big Brown eyes 14 and DimitrilovesRoselovesdimitri you will be introduced in the next chapter but you where mentioned in this chapter. As you may notice I called the kidnapper him or he a lot this is not because im stuck on who he should be I know who he is and some of you might have some ideas but you have to wait till the next chapter when they interrogate him **

**hope you like it and pleasseeeeee review **


	11. Chapter 9 Introductions

**Introductions **

**Normal pov**

half hour after finding Lucy and bringing her home the drake family except Nicholas where sitting in the family living room waiting on two vampire hunters and three vampire chicks.

No one had said anything in along time they didn't really know what to say. Lucy was family to them all they didn't know how this experience was going to affect her and they didn't know how Nicholas would react to them being around her.

They all heard the sound of footstep walking up the path and quinn jumped up and answered the door before they rang the bell and alerted Nicholas to the fact that there was more vampires in the house.

In stepped isabeau St Croix Logan hound girlfriend every since meeting her Logan had more and more encounters with the hounds but neither side minded they got on for the most part with Logan being considered a hound in some ways aswell as a drake prince.

After isabeau came quinns girl hunter wild. Unlike isabeau and all the drake family hunter was a vampire hunter but she and quinn fell in love and now she was considered family. She changed quinn from his player ways and the family couldn't be happier she was also very close to Lucy and you could tell by the pain in her eyes that this situation was horrible for her.

After quinn and logans girlfriend came Kieran solanges boyfriend who like hunter is a vampire hunter he first came after the family because a bounty had been placed on them all. He also felt the force of lucy's punches but now he was a family member who had helped them all in some way or another since falling for solange he could see the pain in his girlfriends eyes and quickly made his way over to her.

Then in came the two newest members of the family Connors girlfriend Jessie she was a beautiful vampire with mixed race skin and red hair that shined brighter then the sky at sunset she quickly fitted in with the family because of her love for revenge on those who hurt her or hurt someone she loved but she never took it to far and she was always there for connor and Lucy when they needed her.

Then Duncan's girlfriend Bethany came in just like Jessie and the drakes she was a vampire but she was not blood thirsty she liked a good fight but she didn't go looking for one to be fair ever since meeting the drakes the fights seemed to come to her. She was just has breathtaking as solange isabeau and Jessie but she had more natural beauty her size didn't stop her kicking ass just like Lucy she stood shorter then the rest of the family but she didn't let that stop her from threatening them. She stood taller then them in ways you couldn't even imagine. Her ginger hair was untameable it hung in ringlets and refused to be straight and her eyes where the darkest brown you would ever see and just one look in them could kill you or make you. Her eyes had power not physical power but emotional power and Duncan loved that.

They all sat down together in the living room after the greetings the room went silent again in till one voice that they all dreaded to hear said the words everyone wanted to hear.

'Lucy is awake'

the gasped of relief went around the room like a tornado but Nicholas didn't look happy he gaze zoomed around the room in till he had finished looking at everyone

'what are they all doing here do you think its wise to invite more vampires and vampire hunters into the house how do we know solange can handle herself she lost it with Lucy and nearly killed her'

solange let out a chocked sob and kieran's face turned angry

'NICHOLAS HOW DARE YOU TALK TO HER LIKE THAT SHE IS HEARBROKEN ABOUT THIS AND YOU BEING A JERK IS NOT MAKING IT ANY BETTER'

'EXCUSE ME WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TALKING TO ME LIKE THAT IN MY OWN HOUSE YOUR NOT EVEN FAMILY YOUR A VAMPIRE KILLER AND WE ARE VAMPIRES'

and with that Nicholas zoomed up to Kieran and had him against the wall in mere seconds his hand tight around his neck choking the breath out of him but Nicholas didn't care his anger had reached boiling point and he had to let it out.

The family around him quickly jumped into motion trying to get him off Kieran. Kieran fucking black had the drake family on his side and this hurt Nicholas but he would not let go in till the choked him

no body saw Lucy stumble into the room but as soon as she did they smelt her. She took one look at what was going on in the room and shouted

'NICHOLAS GET OFF HIM'

everyone turnt round and saw this fragile little girl using all her strength to tell Nicholas off this was the Lucy all of them knew.

They started walking towards her with smiles on their faces solange at the back looking scared but happy her best friend was okay they got closer to her getting ready for a group hug when Nicholas lunged from the wall that he had Kieran against to stand in front of Lucy he eyes blazed red his anger was back and he was damn well not going to let anyone touch her he growled a stomach churning growl which made everyone freeze in place

he picked Lucy up even through she was screaming at him to let her down and to stop being stupid and ran upstairs threw her on the bed and locked the door.

Downstairs everyone was shocked to see Nicholas act like that. They didn't know how they where going to check on Lucy when he was being so protective

'he loves her and he is hurt that himself and us let her get hurt' Helena said even through her face showed the hurt that everyone knew she was feeling.

'give him time he will come round he is just scared he can not lose her he needs her and she got hurt badly because of us' liam said this time but his voice didn't sound as calm as it normally did.

Everyone sat down just hoping that with each passing second Nicholas would calm down.

Then they heard the sound they had all wanted to hear since bring the monster back to the house.

He was stirring which means he was waking they quickly stood around his chair and as soon as his eyes opened he gulped at the sight in front of him. 12 very angry vampires and 2 vampire hunters.

'Bruno how could you do this explain yourself how are you a vampire what do you want with Lucy'

and what shocked all the drakes was the sound that came out of Bruno's mouth it wasn't a laugh it was a cackle he was playing them for all they had and he wasn't going to give in.

'Let the questions begin'


	12. Authors Note sorry

A-N

hey guys sorry I havent updated my story in ages but ive moved house and only just got my internet sorted but I am back and writing again shouldnt be to long intill u have a new chapter sorry for the long wait :(

xx


	13. Good News Authors note

A/N

hey everyone so sorry I havent updated it what seems like forever :( life has been pretty manic but finally I have some free time so guess what im in the middle of writing 2 new chapters for this story so look out they will be coming your way within the next two days :)

thanks to everyone who has sent in reviews or added this story to their favourites or story alerts

it means so much that you enjoy this story

many people have pointed out I have mixed up a few charecters fear not I will be editing it so everything is right :) but thanks to the people who have made this known I do appreciate it

IM LOOKING FOR A BETA SO IF ANYONES INTERESTED PLEASE EMAIL ME ASAP

im also going to start writing some new stories so any fans of twilight and true blood keep an eye out for my new oc stories coming to you very soon :)

LOOKING FOR A BETA FOR THESE TWO STORIES ASWELL SO...

thanks for the support guys your all amazing

much love

x


	14. Chapter 10 Interrogation

**Interrogation **

**helena's pov **

**I** just couldn't understand how Bruno could do this to my family after everything that happened with lady Natasha and the court I was expecting a nice peaceful time .

Bruno just wouldn't stop laughing well cackling and I could tell my family were getting ready to attack I wanted to attack I wanted to kill him slowly and painfully for what he has done to Lucy. If Nicholas was down here Bruno would already be dead and to be honest I wouldn't want to stop him.

'Bruno what happened to you'

(evil laugh) 'ive done what needed to be done Helena, I have done what must be done.'

why Lucy'

'sweet Lucy was always so nice to be and she is breathtaking who else is better to spend eternity with me'

'how did U become a vampire last time we saw you was when you left to go on holiday and you were human'

'its the mystery of life isn't it, does in make you feel stupid not knowing everything does it make you angry does it make you BLOODTHIRSTY'

'Bruno do not forget that now you are a vampire I AM YOUR QUEEN...

explain the circumstances Bruno EXPLAIN THEM NOW'

'I don't think I want to your majesty you took Lucy away from me you stopped my plan. She was going to be mine and mine alone and you and your fucking family and that sorry excuse for a man you call a son took my Lucy away from me'

after that everything happened so fast on minute Bruno was tied to the chair and the next minute he was up against the wall with a very angry Nicholas choking him nobody saw him come in to the room but here he was growling so loud im amazed the birds outside didn't get scared.

'Nicholas calm down you don't want to kill him before we have chance to get information out of him'

ah my husband the peace maker of the family. He saw this as an opportunity to get information . I on the other hand saw it as a way to use the most painful methods of torture on a guy we once trusted.

question is out of my plan and my husbands plan. Whose plan was going to be used

**A/N**

**sorry its taken me so long but I am back and I do hope you enjoy this chapter :) **


End file.
